His DID
by TeasTakingOver1
Summary: (A/N:Hi, I'm new to this site and fandom, so bear with me) An AU in which Dan has D.I.D. (Dissociative Identity Disorder) and Phil needs to help him find a balance in their new, chaotic life. Suddenly they are introduced to four new personalities, each with their own piece of the puzzle that is Dan's past. How will Phil help deal with these new pieces of his identity?


"Hello internet!" Mocked a high and familiar voice called out from the other side of the street. A silvery haired man with luggage waved a happy hand.

The street as empty and damp that Sunday morning. Crisp air nipped at a certain brunets nose and cheeks. The cold breeze messed with his freshly cut fringe. As his numb fingers fixed his hair he felt the dew that had collected during his wait.

Dan Howell, blogger and radio host, smiled as his friend crossed the street. "Tyler!" He called out, holding his arm out.

The American Youtuber, named Tyler Oakley, smiled brightly as he latched onto Dan for a hug. This is Tyler's third time coming to Britain and making videos with that man.

"Oh Dan, you're shivering!" Tyler exclaimed. He also noted the pink tint of his face and slight grimace in his brows, perhaps signing a headache. "How long have you been waiting out here?" He dug his hand into Dans jacket pocket in search for his key chain. "Here, let me drive this time."

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "You're a bit too cheery for a man that just spent 10 hours on a plane." He said. Though he didn't mind the offer for Tyler driving, he took out his keys and kept them to himself.

Tyler raised a finger. "I'm smart, okay, I slept for most of it. Now come on, let me drive." He offered again.

"I don't think so," Dan said as he walked back to his parked car, knowing Tyler was following. They both wanted to get out of the cold. "Every time I let you drive we nearly crash."

Tyler threw a hand up. "That's because everybody is driving on the wrong side of the road!" He exclaimed. Dan grinned and shook his head. "Americans..."

The two got into the car and, with some bright conversation and giddy with excitement, the two poured out ideas for collaboration videos as they drove down the cold streets.

Back at their flat, the other half of the duo was in the living room searching for his camcorder.

Phil Lester, black harked and blue eyed Northerner, was clumsily throwing pillows off the couch. "I could've sworn I had it in here." He muttered to himself. He was growing frustrated.

Deciding it wasn't between the cushions either, Phil pushed off the couch and dropped to his hands and knees. He took a breath in and looked at the black hole that was the underside of the couch. He always hated searching the treacherous thing.

Whenever he swept his hand under there he was always expecting to come across a spiders nest or to find some sort of insect clinging to him once he brought his hand back out. That would result in him either having a mini heart attack or to exploding.

But he would also hate it to never find his camcorder. Especially since Tyler was on his way. Defeated, he decided not to leave any stone unturned.

As quick as he could, Phil outreached his right arm and made a sweeping motion. Right away he felt his hand collide with a bulky object. It clattered even farther back behind the couch as a result. Phil groaned inwardly.

He lowered himself level with the ground and turned his head away so he didn't have to face the dust bunnies hiding under his couch. Stretching his arm as far as it could go he began his search again.

Right away his hand brushed up against something solid. It obviously wasn't the camcorder though. This one was smaller. Curious, Phil closed his hand around the thing and pulled it out.

Looking down, Phil froze for a second. It was a lighter. He had absolutely no need for a lighter and he hadn't bought one recently. Logically that would mean it's Dan's, or maybe it was even a friends who just forgot it here. Phil just stuck it in his pocket. Nobody really needs it anyways. He kept looking under the couch.

After a few more sweeps of his hand, his fingers nudged his target. Phil stretched his fingers. "Get over here, you git." He muttered. His fingers wrapped around the strap and, in succession, he called out, "Yes! Come to daddy!"

"Uh-hehehm, please don't say that while your ass is up I'm the air like that, sir." A voice said without warning.

Startled by the abrupt comment, Phil jumped up. As whipped his gaze around to see Dan dropping two suitcases on their couch and the famous Tyler Oakley standing next to him. The American raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'd never turn down an offer like that-"

"He means," Dan interrupted. "It's nice to see you again, Phil." He grinned. "We don't need the extra details, Tyler."

Phil laughed nervously. He hadn't heard them come in. Well, now there's something else to be embarrassed about.

"I-I was just- uh... Ever hear of knocking guys?" Phil said. Dan sat down on the couch. "For my own flat?"

Deciding to derail the conversation, Phil turned back to sticking his hand under the couch. Careful NOT to cause anymore flirtatious comments from Tyler. "My camcorder has gone rebellious and is far back there." He explained.

"We can just use my camera." Tyler suggested. "It's totally fine. We'll have to fix some settings though."

"No, no, it's fine. Just give me a few minutes. I've almost got it." Phil insisted. Though his fingers were nudging the small camera, he knew he wouldn't be able to grab it. It was so far and yet so tantalizingly close.

Dan pulled his phone out and checked the time. "Let's go out and buy the ingredients." They all had prematurely decided to make a baking video the day before. And personally, Dan wanted to get it done right away. He could feel the start of another headache rolling around. He did his best to remain neutral, however.

Phil sighed, pulling his hand out. "Can't just yet." He murmured. "Me and Tyler need to adjust the settings for his camcorder." Tyler started laughing half a second later.

Standing and grabbing his wallet, Dan gave a nod. "Alright." He murmured. As he opened the door, he looked back to meet Phil face on. "I'll be back soon." He said.

Phil gave him a grin. "Be back soon, hubby." He joked. Dan broke a smile back. It was better to see him happy, even if it was just for the minute. "Yeah, okay boo." And with that, the door closed.

The two men left in the apartment began their experiments with the camera to find how they can make the video look good.

As he was mounting the camera on the tripod, Tyler glanced back at Phil. "So, how are you and Dan?" He casually asked.

Phil sniggered as he drew back a curtain. Little light was invited into the kitchen. It seemed the sun was still reluctant to show anytime soon. "You say it like we're a couple." He said. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Not like that." Tyler stepped away from the camera to observe how it looked. "I mean, you guys like being together. You see each other every day. I would assume you both would have your ups and downs."

"Oh, we do." Phil insisted. Tyler looked back at him, almost expecting some gossip to spill out. And gossip wasn't something Phil was fond of. Even if it wasn't anything bad to say. "I mean," Phil continued,"Sometimes Dan will take my DS or Pocky, even when I specifically tell him not to!"

"Ha!" Tyler barked. The smaller shook his head sublimely. Tyler would expect any less of a response from him. "If you two weren't straight..." He mused.


End file.
